Meet The Parents
by embrace the label
Summary: Hermione Granger has met her boyfriend's parents numerous times...but he insits that they meet again. Poor Hermione, she really doesn't want to spend a holiday with the Malfoys....
1. Chapter 1

**Meet the Parents**

**Chapter one: You've been driving me crazy**

Hermione sighed as she placed a set of neatly folded robes into her suitcase. Normally, she would love to be taking a vacation, but she was rather dreading her upcoming trip to Cornwall. This trip was supposed to be a relaxing holiday, but her beau seemed to think it should be otherwise. The git wanted her to meet his parents. Now, Hermione wasn't concerned about making a good impression. Oh, no. She had already met her lover's parents numerous times throughout their years at Hogwarts. No, Hermione was worried as to whether the ministry would put her in Azkaban if she were to murder them on the spot. Hermione remembered well the numerous attempts his father had taken on her life. She too remembered the extremely condescending comments his mother had made about her in her sixth year. Hermione may have forgiven HIM for all the things he had put her through, but there was no way she would do the same for those retched people he was so fond of. Hermione had told him so when he proposed that they visit. He had simply pleaded with her until she gave in. He refused to beg, of course.

Hermione zipped up her suitcase and sat down, pouting slightly. Needless to say, she was not looking forward to this. "Oh come on, Annie, it won't be so bad. You forget my father is harmless now. He can't even use a levitation spell. And mother will warm up to you once she gets past the whole mud-blood (oh, sorry Annie) muggle-born thing." The blond lounging next to her on her bed drawled, picking up a pair of her knickers. Hermione scowled and snatched them away, stuffing them into her luggage with the rest of her clothes. "They still hate me, and I them. You can't change that Drake." She snapped. Draco looked at her nonplussed. "I changed your mind about me didn't I? I can assure you, every Malfoy will be at your feet by Christmas." He told her with an arrogant smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes at his egomaniacal persona and lied back down next to him. "Yes, you changed my mind about you, but your parents won't have it so easy. I wouldn't let them trick me into bed like you did. You know the only reason I even went near you after that was because I was sure I was pregnant. I wouldn't have even tried to get along with you had I known I wasn't." she argued, getting agitated. Draco raised an eyebrow at her the corner of his lip twitching upward as he suppressed a smile. "Well, Annie, first I should hope my parents don't trick you into bed, it would be highly disturbing. Secondly, yes you would have, I am simply too good for you to have stayed away." Draco smirked in response. Hermione gave him a disgusted look at his very Malfoy-ish statement and sat up. Draco watched her curiously as she crawled back off the bed. "Where are you going?" he called as she pulled her luggage off the bed and walked through the open doorway. Hermione walked into her entertainment room, shaking her head. "Annie…"she heard him groan as she dropped her suitcase next to the door. Hermione rolled her eyes as she heard him call her Annie.

Draco was completely stubborn when it came to calling her by her first name. He simply wouldn't do it. 'Nearly ten years of habit isn't going to die just because I find you overly attractive' he had argued when she insisted he stop calling her Granger. Neither would let down so they had compromised on letting him use her middle name instead. Draco, of course, had to be difficult and complained he didn't like the name Annabelle, and insisted on calling her Annie. Hermione didn't see the point in arguing with him on it, so for the last year she had been answering to the ridiculous take on her name. 'Besides your name sounds like Her-my-Annie really.' He had added in defense of the name. Hermione had given up when Harry had pointed out that was how Draco pronounced it.

Hermione felt a small tug on her pony tail and tilted her head back to look up at Draco who now stood behind her. "Annie, what's the matter?" he asked. Hermione sighed in exasperation, turning around. "I hate your parents." She grumbled flopping into an arm chair. Draco made a frustrated noise behind her as he moved to sit opposite her. "You don't know them." He sighed. Hermione made a fake gasp and put her hands over her mouth dramatically. "Oh, darling, I'm sorry was I supposed to make conversation with Lucius while I dodged the curses he was throwing my way? And goodness me, where were my manners when I let your mother simply leave after insulting me in public. I should have stopped her to invite her over for tea." She said in bitter sarcasm. She simply couldn't believe what Draco was asking of her. He wanted her to act like none of it had ever happened. Draco's grey eyes darkened as he glared at her. "Don't get sarcastic with me. This is serious. I'm not going to push the people who raised me out of my life because you don't get along. And I'm not going to let them push you out either. This is necessary if we're going to live together. My mother is constantly at my estate, so you have to get used to each other. And even though Lucius can't leave the manor, I see him at least twice a month. I can't have you three arguing every time you see each other." Draco said venomously.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, dark curls falling onto her face. He was worried about them arguing? Draco was seriously naïve if he thought that was the problem. "Draco! Your father tried to kill me!" she hissed at him. Draco shrugged. "So did I." he said uncomfortably. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Well, you're just an idiot. _He_ is a cold blooded murderer." She explained. Draco scoffed. "You _would_ say so" he muttered. Hermione sent him a scathing look. "And just _what_ is that supposed to mean?" she asked her eyes shooting daggers at him. Draco reflected her glare and his scowl deepened. "You're a hypocrite. You've killed people too, just because all of the people on your side of the war got away with it doesn't make your victims any less dead." He said nastily. Hermione felt as though she had been slapped in the face. "How _dare_ you. I am no hypocrite. I only killed someone who was trying to kill me. It was a war damn it!" she shrieked at him standing up. Draco was completely insensitive some times. It was one of the many things about him that made her want to hate him. Unfortunately, she didn't hate him; she rather loved to the point of being _hopelessly_ _in love _with him. Draco stood up as well, his fists clenched. "Yes it was a war. _Both_ sides of a war have casualties. Both sides of a war fight for a cause. Don't go judging my father by that, Granger. A war doesn't define the people who fight in it." He snarled at her. Hermione let out a long stream of air through flared nostrils. "You know I didn't think so, god knows I wouldn't have dated a freaking Death Eater for the past two years if I had. But now that you've said it, oh I can believe it. I'm leaving." Hermione shouted at the equally brassed off blond before her. She gave an angry sigh and shoved past him, grabbing her purse off the floor. Without a backwards glance, Hermione opened the apartment door and marched through it, slamming it behind her.

She really wished she could hate Draco right now. They had always had an unspoken agreement not to mention the fact that they had been enemies on the battlefield. He didn't mention that she had been responsible for killing a few death eaters, and in return she didn't mention that he had been one. They had discussed it before they got together and vowed never to speak of it again. Hermione admitted it was sort of her fault they had gotten on the subject, but it was all Draco's doing ultimately. Well, she chose to believe so anyway.

Hermione was almost outside the apartment building when she realized two important facts; she wasn't angry at Draco, she was just anxious about next week and she had just left HER apartment. "Bugger." She muttered. Hermione raced back up the stairs to the door marked 113 and pushed it open. Draco looked up and frowned from his spot on the armchair. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and dumped her bag back on the floor. "You need to stop making me do that." She said sitting down on the arm of his chair. Draco sniffed loudly, shrugging. Hermione could see a small smirk being suppressed by him. "Your own fault Annie. You were out of line. Not my fault you have a bad temper and memory." He said in a drawl. Hermione sent him a brief glare. "You were too. And you make me forget everything on purpose you-you slytherin." She countered. Draco shrugged again, looking unfazed. "So…fight over?" he asked lightly. Hermione sighed. "Fight over." She agreed. Draco smirked in satisfaction. "Good, now come here. You have been driving me crazy all day." he groaned tugging on her arm. Hermione smiled and allowed him to pull her into his lap. "Oh, sorry about that." She giggled. "You better be." He whispered, kissing her lustfully.

XoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

A/n: Changed format a bit on this chapter. Sorry, didn't realize it was that bad, of course this isn't much better,but…Well thanks Smoochie and please review everyone! oo>Laura


	2. Chapter 2

Meet The Parents: Chapter Two-That's what I was afraid of

Hermione sighed and crossed her legs in front of her. She wasn't particularly enjoying herself, though this little get together was a belated party for her birthday (she had been rather busy the month before and her mother and Mrs.Weasley refused to _not_ celebrate). Most of the people there were old acquaintances from Hogwarts whom she didn't particularly care for and friends of the Weasleys. The word dull was flashing through her mind as she watched the men and women spread out along the Burrow's backyard chitchat unexcitingly.

Hermione would not have minded the uninteresting gathering had a certain blond haired man been there to argue and make fun of the obvious lack of festivity with. But, of course, her favorite company for such humdrum occasions as this had refused to come, saying there was work he needed to do at the office. Hermione had tried to remind him that it was a Sunday, and all branches of Malfoy Industries were closed for the day, but he had replied that in the international office located in the U.S. it was not Sunday. Hermione had grudgingly let him go to the 'office', though she knew the U.S. office was closed as it was being remodeled that week, knowing if Draco did not want to be somewhere, he simply_ wouldn't_ be there. Consequently, Hermione was left to deal with the tedious task of simply sitting and looking pretty all by herself.

Suddenly, a pair of hands was clamped over her eyes and she made a muffled little shriek. "I'll give you one guess as to who's behind you and if you get it wrong I'll tell the whole world you had a crush on Snape after your fifth year." A soft feminine voice said behind her. Hermione beamed and jumped out of her seat, recognizing the voice instantly. "Ginny!" she shrieked joyously, wrapping her arms around the tall redheaded girl. "Hermione, happy birthday!" she laughed, hugging her back tightly. After a moment or two of joyous shrieks of laughter, both girls let go. Hermione smiled as she looked her friend over.

Ginny really had changed since their Hogwarts days. No longer did she have a tom-boyish look about her, and no longer did she have a shy school girl personality. Ginny had always been very pretty, even the Slytherins admitted that, but she had never been the type to flaunt it or even recognize that she was. Now, her career was focused on her image. Ginny had taken up singing, and now had a career in the music scene. She was now a famous pop star in the wizarding world. Hermione had found this a laugh when Ginny had told her. Ginny had always been one of those girls who listened to the same grunge rock as her brothers and couldn't listen to a "lip-synching, talent-less floozy's" c.d. for more than five minutes. Hermione had asked her why she would sing like the girls she couldn't stand, and Ginny had shrugged and replied "someone has to show the world how fake they are." Hermione couldn't have been more proud of her friend than when she did just that. Ginny had made it to the big times, and had given the world a dose of her down-to-earth reality. She and Ginny were now even closer than Ron and Harry, even with Ginny always on the road. Over the years the redheaded girl had become more than her friend's little sister, now they were like siblings themselves. It was wonderful to see her again.

"Gin, what're you doing in town? You're supposed to be in France right now." Hermione said, looking at her friend curiously. Ginny smiled and waved a hand dismissively. "I needed a vacation, my manager is driving me insane, besides, wouldn't want to miss mum's get together would I? Who knows what the woman would do if I skipped out." She laughed. Hermione shook her head, laughing softly. She knew Molly would send Ginny on the biggest guilt trip if she had rejected an invite. "Well, I'm glad you're here, there's no one to talk to at this thing." she said, sitting back down. Ginny rolled her eyes at her and sat in the chair beside her. "Oh Herms, there's plenty of people to talk to, you're just anti-social. Speaking of anti-social, where's your over grown ferret at, shouldn't he be here?" she said distastefully. Hermione sighed, slapping Ginny's arm lightly. "_Draco _is working, and we aren't anti social." She scolded. Ginny gave her a smile. "Sure you're not." Ginny mocked. Hermione moped giving her a hurt look. "I am not" she insisted. Ginny giggled, but otherwise, remained quiet.

"Hello Hermione." A deep voice said behind the two girls. Hermione smiled softly at the new comer, noticing sadly that her other friend was now scowling. "Hello Harry, have a nice vacation?" she asked the extremely tanned dark haired man. Harry shrugged, pushing up the glasses that were slipping off his nose. "It was alright, would've been better if Tiffany hadn't run off with someone else half way through." He said with a wiry grin. Hermione gave a sympathetic sigh, nudging Ginny, who was trying not to laugh, in the ribs. "Oh, well, I told you she was bad news. I'm sorry to hear it though." She said, glaring at Ginny. Harry shrugged again, his green eyes sweeping over the girl beside her. "What exactly is so funny Gin-gin? I could have sworn I just read that Anton just left you for his ex-wife. At least Tiffany went off with some one new." He said a hint of agitation in his voice.

Hermione inwardly sighed. Those two were always fighting when they saw each other now. Everyone wished they would just get back together already and stop trying to make the other jealous with a new beau every two weeks. "Oh, I'm sorry your highness, I forgot you actually believe what the tabloids say. Anton and I are just fine. Too bad about Tiffy, I was so sure you would let her stay with you. Still a problem for you isn't it?" Ginny said giving him a sweet smile. Harry looked about ready to come back with something he would later regret, so Hermione decided to intervene. "Harry, did you check what I asked you about?" she said sharply. Harry looked puzzled for a moment as he looked back to her, but soon recovered. "Oh, yeah I did. I was right. I double checked all the logs and the wards. Malfoy hasn't had any contact with anyone suspected of dark activity except for blondie. No need to worry about Lucius, he's clean so far." He said, nodding. Hermione sighed and made a disappointed face. Ginny gave her an exasperated look. "Herm that means it's safe and you can stop fighting with ferret boy." She said, as if Harry's statement needed explaining. Hermione looked between her friends and pouted. "I know, that's what I was afraid of." She grumbled. Hermione seriously did not want to go.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

A/n: Alrighty then. Extremely boring chapter two is upfor your viewing displeasure. Please leave a comment on this, my other half has yet to read this one so I need a critic(flame me.I dare you.). Ta

-->Laura


End file.
